fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Jamona
Jamona '''is a friendship/family pairing between Ramona Gibbler and Jackson Fuller. Jackson Fuller and Ramona Gibbler have a quite complicated relationship in the beginning of the series. However as the first season progressed, they were becoming friends. For example, Ramona didn't like her new school, so Jackson stepped in, in an attempt to get her out of school, for the reason of setting off the fire alarm resulting in punishments at the end of the episode. At the end of season one, Ramona finds out her and her family .]] are moving from the Fuller residence. However, as a result, she ends up staying. Jackson is glad that Ramona is staying because she picked a tie for him to impress Lola, which it did, resulting in their first kiss. Also, as a result, a shared fist bump between Jackson and Ramona. In season two, their relationship continues to grow. Especially in episode seven of the season, when there is an embarrassing video about Ramona shared online and the whole school sees it. When it is found that Popko posts it, Jackson gets frustrated when he finds Ramona's feelings were hurt. Therefore, posting an embarrassing video about Popko for everyone's amusement. When Ramona thanks Jackson, they both mention they feel they have a brother and sister type relationship. Jackson mentions hugging is mandatory in the family, motioning that Ramona and her parents (Kimmy and Fernando), are a part of his family as they share their first hug. In the third season, their relationship still grows. When Jackson and Lola break up, Ramona asks Jackson if he's okay and pats him on the shoulder to be affectionate towards him in his time of hurt. In Japan, they hang out together at the cat cafe and a concert (where Ramona meets a famous popstar), and when Ramona was dancing on stage, Jackson was cheering for her. They also share a few high fives here and there, but, other than this, they don't really have any pivotal moments within the season. Moments Season 1 Our Very First Show, Again * When they say 'hey' to each other, they both stand next to each other while texting * When Jackson is stuck taking out the trash, Ramona offers to time him * They both join the family in singing the Fintstones song to Tommy Moving Day * Ramona (along with Kimmy and Stephanie) move in with Jackson and the other Fullers * Ramona gets Jackson's room * Jackson seemed happy when Ramona said she was 'in' to help make the new family work * Ramona offered Jackson his room back * In the midst of the family hug at the end of the episode, Jackson and Ramona were sharing a side hug Funner House * They were both (along with Max) unfazed by Joey's visitation * They were both (along with Max) angry at Joey for taking their electronics away * They both enjoyed spraying each other with silly string * Jackson agreed with Ramona (along with Max) that they should get revenge on Joey * They high-fived The Not-So-Great Escape * When D.J. asked them if they were friends, they both replied with 'eh' * Jackson wanted to help Ramona escape from school * They were lab partners * They were both suspended * When Kimmy got the call about Ramona's suspension, she knew that Jackson and Ramona were both involved * Ramona explained that Jackson only set off the fire alarm to help her escape * Jackson said, "I felt bad for Ramona, so I came to her rescue; without any regard for my own saftey." * They both looked at each other oddly when Stephanie said they were twins * They smiled at each other briefly at the end of the episode Mad Max * They both join a family group hug ''There are little to no Jamona moments in the episode due to a small amount of interaction between them.'' The Legend of El Explosivo *They both attend Lucha Kaboom ''There are little to no Jamona moments in the episode due to a small amount of interaction between them.'' Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party *Jackson says that Ramona looks awesome as she walks down the steps *Jackson attends Ramona's birthday party *Jackson walks in with a plate of cupcakes and is joining in sining "Happy Birthday" to Ramona *Ramona takes a cupcake off of Jackson's plate *They were both dancing at her party Secrets, Lies, and Firetrucks ''There weren't any Jamona moments in this episode due to the fact that the episode was based around the Fullers in celebration of Tommy Sr. '' War of the Roses *Ramona talks to Jackson about being in 'the friend zone' *Ramona helps Jackson with Lola *Jackson and Ramona both lift up the bed *Jackson and Ramona are both going to the mall A Giant Leap *Jackson wants Ramona to help him with Lola *Jackson fist bumps Ramona as a 'thank you' for helping him *Ramona seemed upset when Jackson ditched her *Jackson took the blame for ditching Ramona Partnerships in the Night *They both wanted to watch 'R' rated movies *They were both scammed *They both decided to seek help from Max for money *They were both Maxes slaves *They both did the traditional Indian dance *Max let them both off the hook Save the Dates ''There are little to no Jamona moments in the episode due to a small amount of interaction between them.'' Love is in the Air *They both said that they're going to miss each other *Jackson offered to help Ramona pack *Jackson wanted Ramona to help pick out a tie for him *Jackson fist-bumped Ramona as a 'thank you' *Jackson said he was glad Ramona was staying Season 2 Welcome Back *They both greeted the family *Ramona broke the news to Jackson that he's not Lola's 'bae' Mom Interference * They high-fived ''There are little to no Jamona moments in the episode due to a small amount of interaction between them.'' Ramona's Not-So-Epic First Kiss * Jackson texted Pop-ko for Ramona * Jackson wondered where Ramona went ''There are little to no Jamona moments in the episode due to a small amount of interaction between them.'' The Curse of the Tanner Manor * They got tickets from Jimmy to go to a haunted house * They went to a ahunted house together * Whenever they got scared, they backed into each other * Jackson side hugged Ramona as they were leaving * They jumped into each other as the zombies came up to them at the house Doggy Daddy ''There are little to no Jamona moments in the episode due to a small amount of interaction between them.'' Fuller Thanksgiving * They both were torchered by Joey's kids * They both want Joey's kids out of the house * They both enjoyed Thanksgiving Girl Talk * They were both annoying each other as they walked into the house * Kimmy asked "Aren't they cute? They're just like brother and sister." * They both replied, "No we're not!" * Jackson said he couldn't post the hippo video even if he wanted to, implying that he didn't want to post such a video * Jackson commanded Pop-ko to take down the video * Jackson posted an embarrassing video of Pop-ko to get him back for what he did to Ramona * Jackson said that Ramona was just as mad as Pop-ko when she found out about an embarrassing video posted about her * Jackson explained to Lola that he was just looking out for Ramona * Ramona was happy for Jackson when he got a date with Lola * Ramona thanked Jackson for looking out for her * They both agreed in the end that they did have a brother-sister relationship * Ramona said that she felt like hugging Jackson * Jackson said that hugging was a mandatory thing in the family implying that Ramona is a part of his family * They shared their first hug * When they were caught hugging by D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy, they backed away from each other when they said, "awwww" * In the group hug at the end of the episode, Jackson and Ramona were caught in a side hug A Tangled Web * Jackson and Ramona are pet sitting for Lola * Jackson said, "I'm a gentleman, ladies first." to Ramona * Neither of them wanted to take care of the spider * They were both looking for Spot Glazed and Confused ''There are little to no Jamona moments in the episode due to a small amount of interaction between them.'' New Kids in the House ''There are little to no Jamona moments in the episode due to a small amount of interaction between them.'' DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion * Ramona didn't know how Jackson got straight 'As', but she believed it * Ramona wanted Jackson to feel better about himself * Ramona said, "Jackson, when I first moved in, you were so sweet to me. You even gave me your bedroom." Nutcrackers * Jackson went to Ramona's dance * Jackson enjoyed the dance and cheered Happy New Year Baby * They both didn't want Max to be a part of their fun * Max tricked both of them * They both enjoyed the New Year Season 3 Best Summer Ever * They were both glad it was summer * They high-fived * Ramona laughed at Jackson's cat face * Ramona tried to make Jackson feel better about her day's experience Additional Names * 'Rackson '('''R/amona and J/'ackson') *'Jackona '(Jack/son and Ram/'ona') *'Ramackson '(Ram/ona and J/'ackson') Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendships Category:A to Z Category:Jamona Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Galleries Category:Season 1 Relationships Category:Season 2 Relationships Category:Season 3 Relationships Category:Characters Category:Jackson Relationships Category:Ramona Relationships Category:Non-canon Category:Non-canon Relationships